Prisioner
by Aguy55
Summary: Envy has had enough. Enough of the bull Greed feeds him and enough of obeying his parent's every command. Envy dyes his hair green in protest, planning to end it all after school, anyway. But then, something happens that turns all events around. He decides that he'll wait until tomorrow. Days, weeks, pass. Envy is still very much alive. Why? Read/rate/review! FMA Isn't mine!
1. The Story So Far

**-Envy's- **

_**"Tonight, this Hell I'm living in will end."**_

"100% again, Envy." Mustang's gruff voice congratulated, proud of me. "Keep up the good work." He smiled briefly as he put a test in front of me.

"Thank you, sir, I will." I smiled back, no real emotion behind the smile, and looked down at my paper. A short kid with angelic golden hair and huge golden eyes next to me snorted.

"Shut up, Elric. At least he tries. How did you even manage to get a grade this low?" The kid shrugged, smiling.

"I don't know, Mustang, it just happens. "

"You better make sure it doesn't."

"Hey! Professor Mustang! Maybe you should _tutor_ him, _after schoo_l!" A kid in front of the angelic boy, shouted. Oh, I knew this one. Ling, it was. Sometimes he hung around me. Mostly to get homework answers out of me. Kids covered their laughter with fake coughs as the short one blushed.

"Shut up, Ling!" He yelled, shoving out of his seat.

"Enough!" Mustang snapped. Then, he whispered, just loud enough for everyone to hear, "That only happens if he'll wear a miniskirt."

"Mustang, you perv!" The short boy yelled as Ling hooted with laughter.

"Okay, okay, enough." Mustang held up a hand to shut everyone up. "It was a joke. And only that. Now back to class." Mustang read from the text book, and I allowed myself to zone out- something Mother would _never_ let me do. I'd get perfect scores anyway.

"Elric." Mustang called as the bell rang and people shuffled out of the classroom. "I suggest you going to Envy," Mustang pointed me out as I pulled my sleeves over my hands tighter and my fingerless gloves up higher. "For tutoring."

"What?! Hell no! That's going too far, Mustang! I don't need a fucking tutor."

"Yes, you do. Look at your latest grade." Mustang handed him a piece of paper and he stared in shock.

"Envy, you have lunch this period, correct?" Mustang called to me as I picked up my books.

"Yes, sir, I do." I confirmed, pushing green hair out of my face.

"Good. You wouldn't mind tutoring Edward during your break, would you?" Mustang asked, hopeful.

"No, sir, I wouldn't mind at all." _**It'd only be for one day, anyway. This Hell will end tonight. **_

"There you have it. Let Envy sit at your table."

"Whatever, asshole." It surprised me how he could talk to his teachers like that. All Mustang did was sigh and run a hand through his hair. Mother would beat the fuck out of me if I talked to my superiors with such little respect, like that. Hell, Greed already does that, for her! Edward started walking, and I was to deep in thought to notice it.

"Are you coming, dipshit?" Edward asked, stopping in his tracks.

"Yeah." I muttered, following Jim with heavy feet.

"Alright, what do you need help with?" I asked, sitting across from Edward, rather uncomfortable. I _hate_ the cafeteria.

"Finding some food. I'm gonna die!" Ed moaned, hitting his head on the table. I slid what I had towards him, knowing I wasnt-couldn't-eat it.

"Hmm? Aren't you eating?" _**No, I'm starving myself, dumbass.**_ I thought, feeling my bony wrists.

"No, I'm not hungry." I lied easily. The lies just came quickly to me now as my eyes darted about.

"Okay, whatever." Edward mumbled, opening the lunch packet.

"What's this?" Ed asked worryingly, pulling out a thing of pills. Attached to it was a letter.

"Give me." I snapped, wondering if I put them there by mistake. I grabbed them and tore the letter off. I read it, then reread it.

_**"Kill yourself, faggot." **_ It read. I crumbled it, threw it and the pills on the garbage and walked out. I was followed by hurried footsteps and a,

"Don't let that get to you. I mean, are you gay?" Ed asked, refuring to the "faggot" comment.

"I don't know, really. I've never been kissed by either, so..." I let myself trail off, knowing full well I'd been kissed by someone. And beaten. And lost my virginity to, that person.

"Oh." Ed stated awkwardly. "Here." He showed my books I to my hands

"Are you going to tutor me, or what?" He asked, leading way to the library. He left a soft kiss on my cheek as he skipped in front of me. I laughed a little, following him.

_Guys, I'm working on so much FMA right now, like, wow. I'm trying to finish the original series, already watched Brotherhood, I'm writing the ones I've posted, and my friend wants me to write her one of her and Edward. SO MUCH FMA! XD_


	2. Real Friends

I know it took a little bit to update, but I've been working on many other fan fictions.I have the one's I posted and then some side one's I'm working on for my friend's or simple enjoyment. Any way, I know that's no excuse, gomen. Here we go in Envy's POV!

"_No_, I am _not_ gay, you fucking weirdo!" Edward snapped.

"Then why's there a picture of you kissing Envy in the school newspaper?" Ling pestered, grinning. I flushed, remembering yesterday. The "study session" had turned into mindless teasing. 'Mustanf was not going to be happy about this.' I thought to myself, chuckling. I watched Edward turn red at the sounds my mouth was making. I was becoming open to the shorter boy and it was kind of scary.

"Envy!" Ling called, skipping over to my desk. I looked up. He say in the corner of my desk and leaned close. "Come hang with us after school." He whispered, grinning evily. Ed definitely has a crush on you." I flushed all over again, as Ling got up and walked back to his desk as Mustang came in. I listened as Edward pestered Ling about what he had said to me. Ling pretended not to hear as he faked listening intently to Mustang's (boring) lesson. I already knew all this, what's the point?

...

"Edward, Envy," Mustang called as the bell rang and everyone hurried out. "Come here a moment." We gathered up put things and walked to the front of the room. Uh-oh, he probably found out I got no teaching done in that whole lunch period.

"Yes?" I answered nervously, wringing my hands.

"What, Mustang? I'm starving!" Edward snapped, leaning on the side of Mustang's desk. Mustang sighed, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"_This_," Mustang held up the school newspaper. Sure enough, right on the front cover, it was Edward giving me a kiss. "Is not what I had planned to happen in your _study_ session, yesterday."

"S-sorry, sir! It won't happen again!" I promised, willing him to not call my mother.

"It better not. Today, right after you finish eating, and don't take your time either, come straight here. You'll _study_ here. Do more then study, and I'll make it sure you can't ever do more then study _ever_ again."Mustang warned, letting us leave. Edward flexed his auto mail arm and sighed as we left.

"Old bastared." He muttered. "Who cares if I fail? How do you get perfect scores, Envy? You never pay attention in class."

"I bet your parents care of you fail." I told him. I watched a brief flash of pain flicker across his face. But it was gone so fast, to be replaced with a fake smile, I couldn't tell if it had really been there. I wondered if I had said something wrong.

"I doubt they do." Edward said bitterly. "My mother's dead and God knows were my father is."

"So, you live alone?" I asked on accident. I couldn't stop my curiosity. "Sorry. I shouldn't have asked that, huh?"

"No, it's fine." Edward sighed. "No, I live with my brother, Alphonse." A smile, a genuine one, found its way onto Edward's face as he thought of his brother. It was so cute.

"Oh." Was all I could say. It was awkward, too.

"Anyway, you never told me how to pass." Edward pointed out, breAking the awkward silence. I patted his head like you would a little kid.

"Really, all you need to do is pay attention in class and then you never need to study or anything." I told him as we neared the lunch room.

"No," He said, shaking his head. "How do _you_ pass?" We walked into the lunchroom, late.

"Oh, I just read the textbook. Memorize one chapter per night." I grinned as Edward's mouth fell open.

"Wha-?! Are you alright?!" He asked. I chuckled as I sat down across from him, we both brought much from home, God knows what's in that lunch.

"Yeah, it's not that hard, actually. I already read this week's lesson." Edward shook his head, beginning to eat. I laughed again and began sketching in a notebook. I didn't even realize what in was drawing until Edward pointed it out.

"Whatcha drawing?" He asked through a mouthful of food.

"Hm? Oh, nothing." I blushed, adding shadow to my drawing of Greed. It looked horribly real and terrifying. It made me sick.

"Alright." Edward said, stretching as he stood up. "Now off to Mr. My Sex Life Sucks So Let's Take It Out On Edward." Edward sighed, smiling. "Hey, how come you don't eat again?" Edward asked, looking at my over my skinny body.

"Not hungry." I answered quickly. That excuse wasn't going to hold his curiosity. I knew that, but I was grateful he didn't ask anymore questions as we walked the rest of the way in silence. Edward tried the door: locked. He knocked; no answer. Strange noises were heard from the other side of the door, so there was someone there. It took me awhile to process what has going on.

"Oh." I said, blushing.

"What the Hell, Mustang?" Edward muttered. "You tell us to come here and then you have sex with someone. Asshole."

"Alright." He said louder. "Let's go to the library."

-Several math problems later-

"I'm done." Edward sighed, throwing his pencil down.

"But there are still more pr-"

"I'm done." Edward cut me off, glaring.

"You're done." I laughed putting my hands up.

"This so too much math. How the Hell can you read a math text book?!" Edward asked me, burning his head in his hands.

"I have to keep my grades up or my mother'll-" oops! Almost told him my secret! He was so easy to open up to Sith those huge, innocent golden eyes "My mother'll get mad." I answered, faking a bright smile. I could tell Edward didn't believe me, but he stayed silent.

"What're we doing next?" He asked.

"Science."

"Science?!"

"Astronomy." His mood was ruined once again as I opened the textbook, finding the page I was looking for quickly and showed him what we were studying. Going over it step by step.


	3. The Irony Of Choking On A Lifesaver

I know I used this idea for another fan fiction, but I couldn't think of anything else because the ending NEEDED to happen. Ugh, I'm a loser. Review s are excellent, but the way. :3

"Truth or Dare, Edward Elric?" Ling asked, something evil about his smirk.

"Dare." Edward stood tall, smirking back.

"Kiss Envy." Ling stated bluntly, smirking still.

"Wha-?!" Edward's mouth dropped open, gapping at Ling. It was bad enough Ling already shipped them, now he was making them kiss? In the lunch room, no less?! The one time they get a break from studying and this happens?

"Okay." Envy agreed, glancing at Edward though the green bangs on front of his face. Edward pouted before agreeing, leaning over to where Envy was sitting. Edward kissed him on the mouth, closing his eyes tightly. Envy kissed him back, biting back a moan. He wouldn't reveal any feeling until he was sure how Edward felt. And Edward wasn't pulling back. Envy's hand snaked up into Edward's hair, pulling the shorter boy closer. Edward grunted in response, but still not moving away.

Suddenly, it seemed, Edward came to his senses.

"What the Fuck?!" He yelled as Envy's other hand went around the back of his neck softly. "I am not gay, you perv! I did this on a dare and no less!" Edward yelled, redacted and blushing. The hurt in Envy's eyes was unbearable. He feared he would cry. But no, not on front of Edward.

So Envy ran.

Straight out of the lunchroom and all the way to his house. Envy's feet thumped hard on the ground as he ran. Tears blinded his vision, and he was running like a mad man. Maybe he was, for thinking Edward might like him back, even a little. Not once did Envy hear a name call him back and that just made him Run harder.

Envy burst threw the door of his broken house. It slammed so hard against the wall, he wouldn't be surprised of it even made Greed wake up. He's probably hung over anyway.

The tears in Envy's eyes strung as he locked himself in the bathroom. His room didn't have a lock, for this particular reason. Envy sunk down onto the cool white tiles of the cool bathroom floor. Envy wiped the tears from his eyes, but they just kept falling. In other words, it was useless. Envy clutched a hidden razor blade in his hand. He raised it shaking to his worst and made a deep slash across it. The tears fell harder as he watched the blood trickle down his pale, pale,(1) skinny wrist. Envy closed his eyes tightly, trying to stop the tears and the look of disgust in Edward's face from his mind. The blood spilled onto the white, white(1) floors. His chest hurt so much and he felt like this wasn't enough. No, this time he was out to kill. No, he was out to die. He wanted to die, so, so badly. How could he face Edward now anyway? He couldn't. But it's not like anyone would miss him. Envy closed his eyes, his vision blurring.

Loss of blood?

Good, that means he's almost dead.

What a sad, sad way to die.

Some might even say it's tragic love.

No, not even love. How could it be when the other person didn't love him back?

Envy heard a pounding on the door.

Who'd wreck his perfect dream?

Envy didn't open his eyes.

The pounding continued.

Who could this be?

"Envy!" Someone yelled from the other side. Who could that be? Envy could barely hear from the blood pounding in his ears. "Envy!"

'What's "envy"?' The sin thought to himself.

...

White, white room. White, white wall. White, white curtains.

'Where am I?' Envy thought to himself.

"Envy!" A blonde boy yelled excitedly, running over to the bed.

"Who-Who are...you?" Envy croaked. It hurt to speak. But, Envy didn't realize what he was feeling was pain, and decided to keep talking. "What, what is 'En...vy'?" Envy heard that before.

His head hurt. Oh, he was remembering something.

A white room, stained with blood. An abnormally skinny boy with green hair laying on the floor, cloaked with red. Someone calling "Envy" and a lot of pounding. What was he remembering? Envy fell unconscious again, sleeping to the sounds of the blonde boy screaming "Envy", only for the voice to be turned into a whisper.

A/N- (1)= White is suppose to be there twice, as well as pale.

REVIEW, PLEASE!


	4. Come As You Are

GOMENASAI! I've been updating everything so much, I completely missed this! ;-; I'm so sorry! I don't think you're going to figure anything put this chApter. This one's going to be based solely on EdVy and their problems. Lul. So basically, just a filler. REVIEW, PLEASE!

Edward Elric moaned in frustration. Why won't Envy remember him?! Well, Edward basically just threw him away, but still! Edward clutched Envy's pale hand tightly. He wondered, "what could've been happening in his life that caused these scars?" Edward kissed down Envy's wrist, purposely skipping the one he knew he inflicted.

Edward thought about each one of Envy's excuses to not eat lunch or even take off his arm warmer thingys. Edward thought about how Envy's shirt had to be removed so that they could place strange tubes all over his body. Edward looked at the too skinny body unconscious in front of him and saw Envy's ribs. Just how long had this been going on? Edward was actually very surprised. In the two whole weeks he had refused to move away from Envy's side, not one family member came to visit him. Did he have a family?

"I'm sorry, sir, but only immediate family can be here at this time." A nurse said politely as she checked Envy's vital signs.

"Um, but none of his family is here. Can I please? I'm his, uh, boyfriend." Edward blushed.

"I'm really sorry, I'm sure you're very worried about your boyfriend, but his brother is here. I'm sure he'll take very good care of Envy for you."

'His brother? Who's that? Wait,' Edward thought, getting angry. 'Why hasn't he been here for the _two whole weeks_ his brother has been in the hospital for attempting _suicide_?!' Edward clenched his hand Into a tight fist, controlling himself.

"Can I please stay with him?" Edward asked politely.

"I really can't-"

"Let 'im stay!" A voice boomed from the doorway as a guy with an obnoxious smirk walked through cockly.

"Who are you?" The nurse asked sceptical of the strange man's toothy smile, dark sunglasses, and black cut up skinny jeans.

"Greed! Envy's brother!" He shouted.

"Okay, he can stay...if you insist. But, please keep it down." The nurse gestured towards Envy as she made her escape. Greed watched her leave, making sure she was gone before turning to Edward.

"Who are you?" Greed asked nastly.

"Edward Elric. Who the hell are you?" Edward crossed his arms, puffing out his chest.

"I just told you who I am. God, Envy didn't pick a bright one, eh? And a pip squeak, at that."

"I'm not a pip squeak, you fucker! And if you're so God damn worried about Envy, why did it take you two whole fucking weeks to get here?!"

Greed shrugged, grinning.

"Listen," Greed growled, pushing Edward up against the wall in a sudden spirit spurt of anger. "Dont fuck around with my brother. He loves me more than you!"

"He does not!" Edward yelled, straining against Greed's arm against his neck.

"Have you two had sex yet?" Greed asked, snearing. Edward's eyes widened. "I'll take that as a 'no'." Greed smirked. "We have."

"What?!" Edward gasped. What the Hell was wrong with this man?!

"Dont believe me? Please. Why would I lie? I mean, I could get arrested for that."

"Wh-what makes you think I won't tell?" Edward snapped.

"You won't." Greed snarled, pressing tighter on the defenseless boy. "Or else I'll kill him."

"What kind of brother are you?!" Edward growled. Greed simply grinned.

"A better one then you, obviously." Greed smiled again, making Edward sick to his stomach. "Seriously, what kind of brother leaves his younger brother home alone for three weeks?"

"Hes with friends!" Edward spat, growing a little worried.

"Are you sure about that? Did your precious brother ever mention his friend's name? Did Envy ever mention a younger brother?" Edward gaped at him. No. No way.

"I-I'm going to the bathroom! Don't you dare lay a hand on Envy!" Edward shouted, running towards the bathrooms.

Edward pushed his way past every one and ran into a stall, not bothering to lock it as he threw up his lunch.

What kind of twisted family did Envy have? Would they ever hurt him? Or more importantly, Alphonse or Envy?

Edward stood up sneakily and locked the door, sitting on the cold tiles of the bathroom floor as he took out his phone.

"Hello? Nii-san?" A voice asked, followed by a few giggles.

"Hey, Alphonse? How are you? Everything okay over there?" Edward replied, his voice shaking.

"Everything's fine! How's Envy doing?"

"Okay...I guess. He doesn't remember himself or me."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Nii-san! Want me to come visit?"

"No, no!" Edward told him quickly, remembering Greed. "Everything's good here I swear."

"O-okay. Remember you can talk to me, Nii-san, okay?"

"Okay, Al. See ya later. I'll call you soon, promise."

"See ya, Nii-san!" Al chirped, handing up on him.

Edward figured he should be going back. Greed may do something to Envy Iif he wasn't there to protect him.


	5. Where Did You Sleep Last Night?

_I know it's been so long but I've got finals coming up and stuff and I've been trying to update, like, five stories while craming all this damn studying in. Plus, my weekend had been sucky because I haven't felt very well and I have Poison Ivy all over me and it hurts really bad. Jesus, I can't wait for this to be over. -sigh- On to the story~ _

Edward clenched his teeth and held his hand in a fist at his side. He let air through from between his teeth as he glared at the older male in the room. Edward wanted to fucking deck him in his face, he hated him so bad. He wanted to knock that toothy grin off his God forsaken face.

"You know, staring is rude." Greed pointed out playfully, not turning to look at the shorter boy. Unfortunately, Edward was not in the mood for playing.

"You know, incest is a crime." Edward pointed out in a mocking voice, his words dripping with hatred.

"You know, I don't give a fuck." Greed growled, his patience already wearing.

"You know, Envy loves me more." Edward smirked, but as soon as the words were out of his mouth and Greed turned to glare at him, his regretted his words. But he couldn't keep his big mouth shut, even if he were lying. "We had sex."

Greed was up out of his seat and punching Edward square in the jaw before Edward could even take a breath.

"You fucking botch" Greed growled, jumping up put of his seat by Envy's bed "Say it again, asshole." Greed glared, pushing Edward up against the wall near Envy's bed, griping him tightly around the neck.

"Ah! Stop!" A nurse yelled, walking in on the sight of Greed trying to choke Edward to death. "Someone help!" Her heals clicked on the cool tiled floor as she ran to get help. As soon as Edward's vision blurred he knew it was over, and honestly, he didn't care. Envy didn't know who he was anyway. Being alive or dead, it made no difference. He only wanted Envy to remember.

"Hey, knock it off!" A man Edward couldn't comprehend yelled, pulling Greed off Edward. Greed growled low in his throat, he didn't like that at all. He tried swinging at the man, only to fail and have his fist caught effortlessly.

"Hey, are you all right?" The man asked, crouching down next to Ed after he showed off Grreed and had him kicked out of the hospital. Edward felt like his ears were stuffed with cotton, and a sheet was being held over his eyes. "Hey, are you all..?" The words got lost one at a time and Edward couldn't respond anyway, he was desperately trying to fill his lungs with as much air as possible, knowing his efforts were useless.

He was going to die here.

...

Ed felt a hand gently cup his cheek. "Envy...?" He weezed, trying desperately to open his eyes.

"No. Guess again." Someone laughed gently and Ed could feel his warm breath tickling his cheek.

"I don't care. Who is it?" Ed grumbled, all hope lost from his voice.

"Your doctor! You know, the one who's keeping you alive? Isn't that something to be excited about, too?" The cheerful voice laughed, and Ed could find no humor in the situation. "I think you saw me right before you passed out. Do you remember?"

"Yeah." Ed replied dismissively. "Why'd you wake me up anyway?"

"Vital sighs! Whoo! You need to be awake for that."

"I hate these damn hospitals with the damn tests all the time and all these, well, everything!"

"Poor you." The doctor pouted mockingly, not that Ed could see.

"When can I leave?" He asked and gathered enough stamina to open his eyes. Ed's mission was blurred slightly, but that cleared when he blinked a few times. Ed gasped as he looked into the face if his doctor. He was gorgeous! The doctor had soft brown hair held into a loose pony tail and uneven skin tones, which made Ed want to laugh. There were some parts of his arms that were tan from being out if the sun, but other parts that were ghostly white and his face had a light sunburn, but only on his left cheek. How he had managed that, Ed had no idea.

"Am I funny?" The doctor asked, flashing a crooked smile. Ed was amazed, every tooth in his mouth was perfect.

"A little." Ed smiled teasingly. "Who are you, anyway?" Ed questioned quizzically, the smile dropping as fast as it had been there.

"Doctor Max Green." He smiled again, holding out his identification. "I know who you are, Edward Elric, right?"

Ed cringed, "Just Ed, please"

"Of course." Doctor Green was eager to agree on anything Ed wanted. "You should get some sleep." Doctor Green smiled once more, patting Ed's head.

"I'm not tired." Ed insisted, yawning despite himself.

"You are. We can talk more tomorrow, I promise." The doctor leaned over Ed's bed and let his lips ghost over Ed's forehead, leaving him very confused as Doctor Green walked away and Ed fell into a deep sleep.

He could wait to leave.

And yet, he wanted to know more about his doctor.


End file.
